Red Hands
by can't think
Summary: Heather tries to outsmart Noah with a silly, childhood game. Results are unexpected. HEATHER/NOAH! OH YEAH! One shot!


**A/N: Hey thanks for reading! In this fanfic Heather manages to get Noah to play "Red Hands" aka "The Hand-Slapping game" with her. Lol, I know…the two least likely characters to play the game. But just read it and see. **

**Coupling (sorta): This is definitely a Heather/Noah fic...because it's awesome.**

**Apparently there are various ways to play Red Hands. I can't remember how I played it when I was a little kid. However, this is how Noah and Heather are going to play the game:**

_**1. Player 1 holds both hands out flat, palms face up. Player 2 places hands face down above Player 1's hands.**_

_**2. Player 1 tries to bring one hand up and over Player 2's opposite hand and tries to slap said hand. (Player 1's right hand tries to hit Player 2's left hand or Player 1's left hand tries to slap Player 2's right hand.). Both of Player 1's hands can also try to slap both of Player 2's hands.**_

_**3. Player 2 tries to move hand(s) before being slapped.**_

_**  
4. Player 1 can flinch and use trickery to confuse Player 2 and get them to move their hand(s) back, without actually attempting to slap. This can also be used to give them a false sense of security that you're not going to slap anytime soon.  
**_

_**5. Player 2 can flinch…but can't pull back unless Player 1 actually attempted to slap. If they pull back without Player 1 attempting to slap them they lose the round and continue to be the "slappee". Player 2 can only pull back the hand Player 1 is attempting to slap, they can't pull back both hands if Player 1 is only going for the left (or right).  
**_

_**6. Once Player 2 pulls back and avoids being slapped (after an actual attempt) they win and they become the "slapper".**_

**Hopefully that wasn't too confusing. Anyway, this is they way their playing for it to work in my fic.**

**Hope you guys like it. The first few paragraphs aren't that great but I think it gets more interesting once you get into it.

* * *

**

Heather was lounging by the pool at Playa De Losers. It was her current residence until the next season of Total Drama _Whatever_ began. Chris still had a few things he needed to get ready for the qualifier and the season. No one really knew what was in store for them though they all figured it would be some form of torture. For some reason they all stuck around for the chance to win big bucks. Heather was ready for it this time; this time she was going to win.

The only problem was that she was incredibly bored. She had no challenges to prepare for, nothing to plot or scheme about, no one to manipulate or bully (since they had all caught on to her game by now), and no friends to hang out with. Sure she was happy to get some relaxation, and some real food, before it began but it still didn't change the fact that there was absolutely nothing to do.

Heather sighed and turned over on her back to see the area surprisingly empty. She raised an eyebrow in confusion but then realized she didn't care about the others' whereabouts. Half of them were probably making out in odd corners while the other half were partaking in some geeky activity. Heather's wandering eye stopped when she noticed that she was not as alone as she had thought. Across the pool propped up in another lounge chair was Noah, nose in a book as always. Heather smirked.

She and the little geek did not get along so well. He had this…freak-brain of a mind that seemed to know everything. He also knew how to shoot out good comebacks without even flinching. Heather considered herself an intelligent girl who could outsmart most people…but Noah could never fall prey to her. The stupid little genius frustrated her to no end. If she could _just once_ get him at something she would be pleased.

Heather sighed loudly and looked over at the nerd once more. He merely ignored her and turned another page in his book. Heather glared at him…she did not like being ignored. She sighed loudly a few more times. Noah grunted and laid the large tome in his lap.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read." He said.

"I don't mind." Heather said. "I just don't really care."

"Clever." The dork said, lifting his book up to his eyes once more. Heather smirked and began drumming her fingers on the metal framing of her chair. Noah twitched and placed his book down again.

"Could you stop doing that?" He asked irritably.

"Sure." Heather said with a smile. Noah rolled his eyes and picked up his book again. Heather smirked and began drumming once more. Noah lowered his book down sharply and glared at her.

"What?" Heather said. "You asked if I could stop…not if I _would_."

Noah raised his eyebrow.

"And what has caused you to be overly obnoxious today?"

Heather gave him a look and then sighed.

"Eh, I'm just bored."

"So why don't you find a can of hairspray and play beauty parlor with the other girls? You'll be occupied and you can kill your few remaining brain cells in the process. That way you won't need to be so mentally stimulated (he looked at her fingers) in the future. I'm sure it won't take too long to do so."

Heather sneered at Noah.

"Excuse me, I am intelligent. It's not like I'm Lindsay or something."

"Please honey, I've had house plants more intelligent than you."

"Look here…Noah-it-all…"

"Ooh wow…I haven't heard that before."

"I might not be a freak-brain like you but I am smart. And…at least…at least I'm popular."

Noah snorted.

"If you call having no friends popular than you must be The Pope."

Heather scoffed.

"Whatever. At least I'm pretty."

"Ooh, pretty. Something I've always aspired to be."

"Well at least I'm not a geek!"

"If being a genius makes me a geek, then boo hoo hoo." He said. He smirked. "Unless your talking popularity again which, considering I have some friends, I have an edge over you."

Heather furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. Noah gave her a smirk and returned to his reading. Heather sneered.

_Ugh! That geek gets to me. Why can't I outsmart him? I just want to slap him!_

A mischievous grin spread across her features as she remembered something—a game she used to play as a foolish child, before she starting paying back the cruel world with cruelty.

_Maybe there's a way I can do both._

Heather swung her legs over the side of her chair, stood up, and sauntered over to Noah. Her shadow fell over the skinny boy and he peered over his book to see her hovering above him.

"Oh great." He sighed. "Dumb animals. You pay them a bit of attention and they never cease to follow you."

Heather sneered at him but, remembering her original mission, forced a sweet smile.

"Hey Noah!" She said cheerfully.

"Hay is for horses." Noah said, more to his book than to Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Let's play the hand-slapping game." Heather said sweetly.

Noah lowered his book, looked at Heather, and raised an eyebrow.

"The _hand-slapping _game?"

"Yes. It's a game where—"

"I know what it is." Noah cut her off. "I have eight siblings; most of them have little to no intelligence. I've witnessed them partaking in the mindless activity plenty of times. I was only remarking on the asininity of your proposal."

Heather frowned. She supposed that the thought of her and Noah playing "the hand-slapping game" was quite ridiculous but she couldn't back down now.

"That's okay. You don't have to play if you're scared." Heather said.

"Of what? That if I spend more time in your presence I'll catch your stupidity disease?"

Heather balled up her fists and placed them on her hips. She glared at Noah.

"No! I bet you're just not quick enough to play it. Your afwaid of getting your poor wittle hands huwt."

"Not quick enough?"

"Yes. You're afraid I'll outsmart you."

Noah closed his book and placed it impatiently beside him. Heather smirked.

_That did it._

"If I play your little game will you stop bothering me?"

Heather grinned.

"If you don't play it I can guarantee you that I _won't_ stop bothering you."

Noah rolled his eyes. He sat up in his chair and swung his legs over the side and faced Heather.

"Whatever. But I get to go first."

"Yes, of course. Ladies first." Heather said with a smirk.

"And Neanderthals second." Noah replied.

Heather furrowed her eyebrows.

"Shut up and put your hands out!" she snapped. She down on the seat next to his and faced him.

Noah smirked and held his hands out, palms upward. Heather hovered her hands face down over his.

_I am so going to beat him. _

Nothing happened for several seconds then Noah's right hand began to flinch. Heather's left hand mimicked the motion but didn't pull back.

"Nice try." She said. Noah simply continued to smirk.

Noah continued to make his right hand flinch for several seconds, acting as if he was going to move it to slap her left hand but not actually completing the deed. Heather managed to stand her ground.

_I'm on to him. I bet he'll try to get me with his other hand._

Sure enough Noah's left hand began to move. Heather abruptly moved her right hand back.

"Aha!" Heather said.

_Slap!_

"Ow!" Heather said, pulling her left hand toward her, cradling it. Noah had gone in for the kill with his right hand after all and not with his left as Heather suspected.

"Nice try." Noah said mockingly.

Heather sneered.

"Whatever."

Noah retained his turn for several rounds successfully tricking Heather with new plays. Flinch right, flinch left, flinch right, slap left. Flinch left, slap right. Slap left (two times in a row). Several minutes later Heather's hands were red and completely sore. The girl frowned and rubbed her throbbing hands.

"Okay, it's my turn now."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I was unaware you win by getting slapped every single time." Noah said.

"And I'm sorry, _sweetie_, but I was unaware that you're afraid I might actually outsmart you."

Noah snorted.

"Okay, fine."

Heather smiled and held her hands out upward; Noah hovered his hands above hers. Heather's left hand flinched for several seconds, then her right hand flinched.

_Oh that is too cute. She's mimicking my first trick. _Noah thought.

Sure enough Heather's left hand flinched again and Noah pulled his right hand back.

_SLAP!_

Noah's head tilted with the impact as Heather's hand collided with his temple. Noah stared at the laughing Heather stunned. It hadn't been a hard slap, merely something to stun and trick him though not without a small amount of pain. Heather's plan had worked.

"That was an illegal play!" He exclaimed.

"So? It doesn't change the fact that you just got smacked upside the head." Heather said with an evil chuckle.

"That's it! It's my turn again." Noah said holding his hands out. Heather shrugged and placed her hands above his.

_Fine by me! I outsmarted him. Let's see him top that. _Heather thought triumphantly.

_I suppose anything goes now. _Noah thought with a smirk.

Nothing happened for several seconds. In fact, Noah simply sat there staring at Heather with his signature smirk. It made Heather quite unnerved but she shook herself out of it.

_Whatever. He can't possibly top what I—._

Heather's thoughts were interrupted as Noah's hands clasped themselves above her wrists. She was too stunned to resist as Noah pulled her towards him with a little more strength than Heather knew he hand. Heather's lips crashed onto his as his hands slid to her upper arms for a better grip.

Heather was too stunned to pull away, she wasn't even sure that she wanted to. She simply sat there stiffly as Noah kissed her. Finally he stopped and pulled back. Noah smirked at Heather's shocked face.

"Don't try to outsmart me, honey," he said, patting her on the cheek. He picked up his book, stood up, and stretched. Opening his book he walked away with his nose in it. Heather, still shocked, stared at his retreating figure.

_Did he want to do that, or was that a trick?_

Heather's lips curled into a smile and she folded her arms.

"Nicely played." She muttered quietly, very impressed.

Noah, without even stopping, simply turned a page and replied:

"Thanks. I wish I could say the same for you but you need a little more practice."

A deep blush spread across Heather's cheeks.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! Geez Noah... O.o  
**


End file.
